Worth A Million
by Emsie xx
Summary: She is a dreamer, imagining impossible true love. She never thinks she'll get that special guy worth a million especially after her last relationship but she refuses to go out with the one guy determined to get her. SS ET
1. Ten Thousand

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS, it's not mine!**

**Summary:**_ She is a dreamer, imagining impossible true love. She never thinks she'll get that special guy worth a million especially after her last relationship but she refuses to go out with the one guy who's determined to get her. SS ET _

**  
Worth A Million **

**Chapter 1: Ten Thousand  
**

_**If you have love in your life it can make up for a great many things you lack. If you don't have it, no matter what else there is, it's not enough.  
****Ann Landers **_

_**  
**_

"Ugh, I'm going to be late again" She muttered to herself. She had just shoved on a shoe and began fumbling through her bag to try and find her phone. She let out a scream of frustration, then a final 'humph' and pulled on the nearest available jacket over her uniform. Slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing an umbrella from by the door she stepped out of her apartment and into the streets. She opened the pink sheltering device and set off in a bit of a run.

After five minutes of walking, three collisions with people she didn't know and a very ungraceful fall she could hear a familiar ring tone coming from her jacket pocket. "That's where you were then" She sighed and flipped the phone open.

"Hey Tomoyo, I know I'm late…five more minutes…is she mad...oh good…is _he_ there…see ya in a few" She clicked the phone shut with her right hand and shoved it back in its rightful place, her bag.

Another five minutes later and she arrived outside a small café. She took in a deep breath, tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear and took down the umbrella before entering her workplace.

"You're fifteen minutes late Sakura," said a blonde haired woman behind the counter, "you're lucky I got here early to cover your shift"

Sakura quickly went into the back room to take off her jacket and abandon her bag.

"I'm so sorry Kaya," Sakura said rushing back behind the counter, "Please forgive me"

Kaya rolled her eyes and handed Sakura her apron, "Tomorrow. Be here on time"

Sakura nodded eagerly her emerald eyes shining with delight and relief. She took the apron and pulled it on over her head, shoved up her sleeves and quickly tied up her hair into a messy bun.

She heard a slight chuckle and spun around to meet a familiar pair of deep amber eyes.

"Two minutes later than yesterday, Sakura" he said winking. "My usual please"

"Why didn't you get Kaya to make it?" she asked but grabbed a mug and filled it.

"It just tastes so much better made by you"

She handed him the mug and went to the other side of the till to fetch a slice of chocolate cake.

"You'll get fat if you carry on with all this cake" Sakura said as she placed the plate next to his coffee.

"Oh, I actually do exercise unlike some people" he said glancing over at a raven-haired girl whose amethyst eyes were intensely reading a magazine article about 'how you know when it's the right time to take the next step: Moving In'.

She looked up and slapped the man on the head "Shut up, Syaoran"

"I haven't said you could call me that yet, Daidouji"

"Well you insist on Sakura calling you it and she's never actually said you could call her Sakura"

Sakura looked over upon hearing her name but shrugged as she had stepped out of the conversation to serve another costumer.

"I like her a little bit more than I like you" he rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to Sakura. She looked over and smiled at him. He loved it when she smiled; her emerald eyes gained that special spark that made her that little bit more beautiful than she already was.

"She's not interested, _Li_," said Tomoyo taking a bite out of her large chocolate chip cookie.

"She will be," he reassured her, "I'll get her someday"

"I don't see why you're so sure" she said but it when unheard by Syaoran

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. She really didn't like the way Syaoran acted with Sakura she had told him many times that Sakura didn't want a relationship again yet. Tomoyo sighed but returned to her article. She kept her gaze on the page and fumbled about in her bag to find a pen ready to take the quiz. She found one and twirled it about in her hand for a while thoughtfully before ticking her chosen box.

Sakura returned later and flopped herself down on a stall on her side of the counter. It was near closing time and people were beginning to disperse.

"You know," Syaoran looked up, "I don't see how you take two hours to drink one cup of coffee and eat one slice of cake"

"Like I said earlier it's pretty good coffee, and pretty good service"

Sakura rolled her eyes "If it's such good service perhaps you should tip more, that way I could get my own car and ditch this job"

"You shouldn't roll your eyes like that Saku," Tomoyo chimed in, "it says here that any unnecessary facial movement can give you wrinkles quicker"

Sakura gasped and grabbed the magazine in disbelief "Wow, it does!"

"Hey, what's this quiz?" Sakura exclaimed noticing that it had been filled in, "Ooh, moving in! You and Eriol together forever" Sakura sighed and clutched the magazine to her heart. "I wish I was you, you're so lucky Tom" she paused and looked up to the ceiling in deep imagination "has he ever taken you somewhere really romantic?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow again "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa we're talking about"

Syaoran looked up in recognition of the name but didn't say anything.

"You know, like took you out at night on a boat. A classy boat, with flowers and music and a candlelit dinner. It would be so romantic, maybe not even a boat but somewhere special that meant something to both of you"

"Not yet, there's still time" was her reply. She glanced over at Syaoran who had a smirk on his face and seemed to be coming up with a plan in his mind.

"Aw, it would be so sweet if he did" she grinned but continued to ramble on about sunsets and flowers as she began to clear away the tables since the last two people had left.

Sakura finished cleaning up and went to grab her things from the back room.

"Don't go getting any ideas Li" Tomoyo warned.

Syaoran shrugged "What are you implying Daidouji?"

"You know what I mean" she said and walked to the door to wait for Sakura.

Syaoran stood up and zipped up his jacket and ran a hand through his messy chocolate brown hair. He turned back to face Sakura and waved a single hand signalling his leave.

Sakura stopped at the door before leaving to look back on the shop and there was a small folded piece of paper on the counter. She went back and picked it up.

"What's that?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura opened it and her eyes widened. She tilted her head to one side, squinted her eyes and held it out far in front of her "Huh?"

Tomoyo grabbed it from her grasp and squealed "Ten thousand! Definitely addressed to you Sakura"

"Oh!" Sakura paused then smacked her forehead "It's a joke! See it's from Li, I said maybe he should tip more, that's why"

She took the paper back and crumpled it up but Tomoyo snatched it back from her "What if it's real Sakura?"

"Why would it be real Tom?" she shook her head and opened the door. Still Tomoyo secretly smoothed it out, folded it properly and put it in her purse.

Their walk home consisted of a giggling conversation about Eriol's new hair cut but it had to come to an abrupt stop when they reached their shared apartment as Eriol was already there watching TV.

"Hey" he said and his cerulean eyes lit up with love upon seeing Tomoyo. She blushed and went to join him. Sakura looked over at them and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. _'Why can't I have that?' _ She went into the kitchen to heat up some of yesterday's pasta. She sat herself next to the microwave and stabbed at her food in disgust. She could feel salty tears find their way down to her lips as she thought back to last month and so she left her dinner to curl up in bed for an early sleep.

The other two occupants were sitting comfortably on the couch and Tomoyo was telling Eriol about her day in in-depth detail.

"She was so harsh, she turned up her nose at every single one of my designs. Even the pink one with the cherry blossoms on the front! Can you believe her?" Tomoyo ranted on and Eriol was finding it hard to keep himself looking attentive.

"Oh!" he jumped.

Completely oblivious to his sudden movement Tomoyo continued "He is completely obsessed with getting Sakura to like him, he's there everyday she is and I've told him so many times that she just broke up with Hiro and he just wont give up!"

"Oh!" he jumped again.

"She said to him, why don't you tip me more or something and he gave her a _ten thousand pound_ tip!" she shrieked and poked his arm "Pay attention!"

"I was!" he exclaimed whilst rubbing his shoulder.

She grinned with satisfaction and poked him again.

"Hey! Oh yeah sorry, who is this guy then?"

"Li Syaoran" she said simply.

"Li Syaoran?"

She nodded "Li Syaoran"

"Wait-Li Syaoran!" he jumped up from his seat "I know him!"

Tomoyo looked at him in confusion.

"This is interesting…" his voice trailed off, he grabbed Tomoyo's magazine from her handbag and flicked through the pages "Is this him?"

"Yeah, how do you know him? I'm confused"

"Li Syaoran!" he exclaimed again causing Tomoyo to jump, "He's my best friend!"

"I thought I was your best friend" Tomoyo said with a pout.

"He's not really anymore I haven't seen him for years but noticed he was in here" he said waving the magazine above his head, "he was quite the player at school, I wouldn't say Sakura was his type but he must have his reasons"

* * *

**A/N: **So…Hey! What did you think…good, bad, anything at all? This is my first story and I hope you liked it and that there aren't too many mistakes. Is it too short or too long?…what are you waiting for? Review! 

**Emsie xxx**


	2. Magazines

**Thank you:-** S+S43v3r --- asya asyraf --- glowing-night --- TIF-e-nii --- s&s4eva --- ffgirl-07 --- joan --- Sakura and Syaoran --- IZIBELLE --- TheHeart14 --- Kinomotoblossom --- AngelEmCuti --- duckysgoroarrr

**Di****sclaimer: Clamp owns CCS, not me.**

**Summary:**_ She is a dreamer, imagining impossible true love. She never thinks she'll get that special guy worth a million especially after her last relationship but she refuses to go out with the one guy who's determined to get her. SS ET _

**Worth A Million **

**Chapter 2: Magazines**

_**I don't think anyone can do anything that would make him worthy of love. Love is a gift and cannot be earned. It can only be given.  
Real Live Preacher**_

_"I thought I was your best friend" Tomoyo said with a pout._

_"He's not really anymore I haven't seen him for years but noticed he was in here" he said waving the magazine above his head, "he was quite the player at school, I wouldn't say Sakura was his type but he must have his reasons"_

"His reasons? Sakura is worth more than just reasons she's so kawaii!" Tomoyo shouted. She was definitely getting stressed.

Eriol shrugged and looked back down at the magazine, he thought it was best to not let Tomoyo rant on too much after such a long day. There was a picture of Syaoran at some formal party with his arm draped over some model's shoulders. The woman was trying to catch his eye, craving his attention but his gaze was resting steadily on the camera intent on ignoring her.

"Why's he even in there anyway?" asked Tomoyo peering over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure it doesn't really say much," he replied, "he's really rich though, I know that for sure. He has a massive mansion and his whole family are pretty well known all over. He probably has an awesome job, I think I still have his number somewhere actually"

Tomoyo continued to grumble on about him, Eriol thought it would be best to ignore her again and began to flick back through the magazine. He read an in-depth article about advanced wrinkles and anti-ageing methods then moved on to 'Suss Him In Three Seconds'. He had read the fascinating debate over 'Polka Dots or Horizontal Stripes' previously so he turned over the page to the quiz branded 'how you know when it's the right time to take the next step: Moving In'. His eyes widened when he realised it had already been filled in. The neat crosses that fitted perfectly in their coloured boxes horrified him. Was she already thinking about this? He knew the thought had crossed his mind a few times but he'd dismissed it. He mentally debated with himself for a minute or two over whether or not to mention it. In the end he agreed that he would leave it for when she brought it up.

"Hey, I don't think I've read the Polka Dots article yet," Tomoyo reached out for the magazine and plucked it from his grasp. She dropped her gaze to the page and saw it opened on the quiz. She blushed a deep red and slowly looked up at him. His eyes bore deeply into her eyes and neither of them knew what to say.

Eriol coughed and broke the silence after what seemed like a lifetime, "Um, do you, do you want to…you know?"

Tomoyo shrugged and pointed at the larger coloured box at the bottom she had circled, "Well, the quiz said we should discuss it and see…"

"So, I suppose we should discuss it then?" he asked hesitantly and she nodded in return full of relief.

---

Sakura awoke fairly early in the morning, which was a very strange occurrence. She had no trouble dragging herself out of bed and somehow stumbled her way into the bathroom. It was one of her days off from the café so there was no need to do anything apart from search for a real job. Well a job she wanted, she did like working there as she got to meet so many people but it didn't really pay enough. Tomoyo didn't mind this and helped out a lot with money but Sakura wanted to feel like she was actually doing something for a change.

In the late morning she circled a few advertisements in the newspaper but none of them really jumped out her screaming 'pick me'. Eventually she gave up on her search and waited for Tomoyo to return from her haircut.

The afternoon eventually came. The rest of the day mainly consisted of Eriol rushing out to buy more milk; Tomoyo breaking a nail, Sakura reading some of Tomoyo's magazine then being filled in about the conversation that occurred the night before on Tomoyo's return and the two women of the house went out for a jog.

Sakura had not wanted to go on this run; in fact she had protested greatly it was just that Tomoyo had literally plucked Sakura's hands off Eriol's ankle and dragged her kicking and screaming out of the house.

"I know I used to be good at this Tomoyo but I think I've had to many burgers in my lifetime to be able to anymore" Sakura choked out whilst panting heavily and attempting to keep up with Tomoyo's larger strides but failed miserably.

"You're doing fine, burning of all those calories from the burgers is a start" Tomoyo slowed her pace so Sakura could at least attempt to catch up.

They had been doing these weekly jogs for two months now and although Sakura would hate to admit it she was getting more toned. She hated it when Tomoyo was right.

"How far are we running today?" Sakura shouted from far behind Tomoyo.

"To the river" Tomoyo yelled back over her shoulder.

Sakura's face fell "There is no way I'm running all the way there!"

Tomoyo shook her head and carried on but Sakura had a cunning plan. She would sneak off to Penguin Park as they were near it and she would hide and most importantly sleep, Tomoyo was so far ahead she wouldn't notice if she disappeared. Would she? To hell with Tomoyo, Sakura didn't care at that particular moment. All she wanted to do was sleep, not feel guilty. Tomoyo would do better without Sakura trailing miles behind her anyway.

Like Sakura expected the runner in front of her was lost around the next corner and so Sakura looked to her left and right to check no one was watching her and sprinted over to the slide and collapsed on the grass. She lay there for several minutes until some children came and told her to get out of the way so they could slide. She thought they were incredibly rude but realised how old she sounded and shifted herself over to the swings. She felt completely relaxed in her slight slumber and wished to never be disturbed again.

But this dream was short lived as a loud 'ahem' awakened her causing her emerald eyes to flutter open and meet pair of amused amber ones peering down at her.

She sat up suddenly and suddenly felt very self-conscious in her tight shorts, baggy sweatshirt and her ugly old trainers. It was now that she wished she had let Tomoyo design her gym kit when she'd offered. But Sakura had to say: 'when is anyone I know going to see me running? You're so obsessed Tom'. She hated it when she was right. She grumbled quietly to herself for a moment before speaking.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned pulling herself up to standing using a great deal of effort.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same question," Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Um…you look…pretty?"

Sakura blushed; apart from her attire her hair was obviously in a mess, her face probably still a deep shade of beetroot, she had just been lying on the floor in the middle of a park and her breathing still hadn't quite returned to its normal state. Tomoyo was off in a perfectly co-ordinated outfit and probably home by now. _Stupid Tomoyo_. She already had a boyfriend; she didn't have to look good.

"You're not serious are you?" Sakura laughed. "So this is where you come when you're not stalking me in the café?"

"Well, I was going for a walk and saw you collapsed here on the floor and I thought there might be something wrong with you and I don't stalk you that's just what Daidouji thinks."

"I don't think that." Sakura sat herself down on the nearest swing; standing up was tiring her legs too much. "Tomoyo made me run"

"How unfit are you?" Syaoran smirked.

"Tomoyo is crazy, I just want to have a car like everybody else in this stupid world!" she groaned but began to kick her legs to start off her swing.

"You're so immature, Sakura." He smiled to himself; he thought she looked so damn cute right then.

She rolled her eyes in return and carried on swinging. There was a small silence between them, which wasn't too uncomfortable.

"What's your favourite colour?" he randomly asked her.

"Pink."

He nodded and looked as if he was thinking hard for a moment before he got up and left. Sakura stared after him confused and stopped swinging.

--

Tomoyo was no fool. She knew Sakura would run off somewhere as soon as she got the chance so the amethyst-eyed genius came prepared and seized the opportunity to take a little detour of her own. She finished her regular workout, of course, then she walked into town and stopped outside the bank whipping out a small correctly folded piece of paper from her pocket.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Hey there! I was shocked and really pleased with all my reviews, favourites and alerts!- Thanks lots and lots. I'm sorry that I took a whole week to update. I wasn't expecting school to be so harsh to give me a drama essay and a compulsory creative writing piece for a competition two weeks before we break up for summer. Anyway, I finally finished. I hope it was ok, was it? It was a little bit shorter than the previous chapter (50 words or so) but hopefully the next one will be better and slightly longer if I'm lucky enough to get more time to write it. Go on...Review! 

**Emsie xxx**


	3. Please

**Thank you:-** Frosted BlossomZ --- hunter's chii --- Sakura and Syaoran --- R.Kay --- purplemonster27 --- AngelEmCuti --- lidoOl ashun sweetie --- Classic Figure --- ffgirl-07

And thank you to all my alerts and favourites.

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS, not me.**

**Summary:**_ She is a dreamer, imagining impossible true love. She never thinks she'll get that special guy worth a million especially after her last relationship but she refuses to go out with the one guy who's determined to get her. SS ET _

**Worth A Million **

**Chapter 3: Please **

_**The excellence of a gift lies in its appropriateness rather than in its value.  
Charles Dudley Warner**_

_Tomoyo was no fool. She knew Sakura would run off somewhere as soon as she got the chance so the amethyst-eyed genius came prepared and seized the opportunity to take a little detour of her own. She finished her regular workout, of course, then she walked into town and stopped outside the bank whipping out a small correctly folded piece of paper from her pocket._

Tomoyo stepped outside the building again twenty minutes later. She was pleased with herself and surprised with Li Syaoran. She had successfully deposited the ten thousand pound tip into her and Sakura's shared account. Before she had been unsure of whether or not it was real or fake. Given to Sakura as a mere joke like she had suggested. Tomoyo decided she would mention it to Sakura back at their apartment. She didn't know how she would react and was hoping she would see sense when it came to Li and agree to go on a shopping spree together the next day.

When she did return home she found that Eriol was no longer there and Sakura was curled up on the couch watching _Titanic_. Tomoyo removed the trainers from her feet and shouted a 'hey' to Sakura and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Where did you go?" Sakura questioned when Tomoyo sat next to her.

Tomoyo hugged her knees to her chest. "I could ask you the same question."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I went to Penguin Park. Your turn."

"To do what?"

"Swing. Don't avoid the question!" Sakura poked Tomoyo on the arm.

"Fine. I went to the bank." Sakura made a confused face. "I deposited that tip from Li"

"What!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and grabbed the control to pause the film. "And?"

"Well, we have another ten thousand in our account" Tomoyo said simply.

"No way!" Sakura screamed. "What does this mean, why the hell would he do that?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "I don't know but I do know we have to go on the biggest shopping trip ever"

"No we're not. We're not spending a penny of that money Tom."

"How come?"

"It's not ours." Sakura argued.

"He gave it to you!"

"And I'm going to give it back."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"Yes, why don't you want the ten thousand pounds that you got for free with no strings attached?" Tomoyo asked. "You'll never get anything like this again."

"It's just wrong Tomoyo." Sakura got up and went into her room shutting the door behind her. Tomoyo sighed and pressed the 'play' button switching on the movie again.

--

The following day Tomoyo was already at work by the time Sakura needed to be at the café. She hopped about as usual trying to find a mislaid item and cursing to herself about putting on the wrong shoes. Finally, after a tiring search to find her bag, she left the house.

Today she was successful in avoiding the small child on his roller blades but instead she walked into a bench and almost fell over a dog. She arrived outside the familiar café and stepped inside smiling sheepishly. The woman known as Kaya looked at her in a disapproving way before handing her Sakura's apron.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said. "I really am."

Kaya rolled her eyes, nodded and went into the back room. Sakura sighed and scanned her workplace. There was a loving couple sitting in a corner, an old woman reading a book, a businessman on his phone and a man whose messy chocolate brown hair was slightly falling over his amber eyes as he met her gaze. He smiled at her and she hesitated before smiling back.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

She nodded, "the usual?"

"Please."

Sakura fetched his requested items and placed them down on the counter in front of him.

"What?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was staring at him intently. She was looking at him as if she was searching for something in his eyes. Scrutinising his every movement in case it gave her an answer to a question she didn't quite know how to phrase.

She opened her mouth, closed it again then opened it once more, "how come?"

"What?" he was genuinely confused.

Sakura didn't understand this; did he just go around giving out ten thousand pound tips? "You know."

"No, I seriously don't."

"You so do."

"No, I don't"

"What did you leave here two days ago?" she questioned.

He looked surprised for a moment then a flash of worry crossed his face before settling on a more relaxed one, "Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah?" Sakura questioned, "All you can say is oh yeah?"

He was confused, he'd given her ten thousand pounds by his own free will and she wasn't even thankful for it. Something was definitely wrong with this girl. He groaned to himself when a realisation hit him: why did he have to go and pick her of all people? It was going to be more difficult than he originally thought.

"Well?" Sakura was beginning to get irritated.

"Well?" Syaoran mocked. "Aren't you even going to say thank you to me?"

"What!" she exclaimed, "I didn't even say please!"

"It was a kind gesture Sakura," he argued back.

She raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes at her. There was a silence between them but different to the one the day before. This silence was definitely uncomfortable. Sakura went to serve a customer leaving Syaoran sitting, stunned and alone. Then he grinned. It was their first real fight. He thought she looked cute when she was angry.

There were no other words shared between the two that evening. Syaoran left early. He stood up; zipped up his jacket, ran his hand through his messy chocolate brown hair, threw down a ten-pound note on the counter, waved a hand behind him to signal his leave and walked out.

--

What seemed like twelve hours later to Sakura but was actually two had passed Sakura began to lock up the workplace. She disliked it when Tomoyo wasn't with her at night. It meant she had to walk home by herself; in the dark. Anything could happen. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she opened the door to the harsh world. She took a sharp intake of breath and became very conscious of what was happening around her. Unfortunately everything around her was more of a big blur than anything else. She could not focus her vision on one particular thing and the dreadful thought of someone trying to rape her wouldn't escape her thoughts.

_Think of something else Sakura…You'll be fine…anything else will do just fine... _

_He won't have a knife will he?_

_- What! A knife? Oh god, what if they have a knife…where the hell is Hiro when you need him_

_-Wait, Hiro? Sakura you idiot don't bring that up again…sorry Sakura…why am I apologising to myself? I'm so cold…hmm…maybe Tomoyo has made dinner_

_-But she's in a mood with me…I'm so cold…they always go after the girl who forgets her coat_

_-I'm so going to get raped. _

Her walking pace had slowed down as a result of her becoming lost in her mental conversation. She became so deeply into it that she did not notice the footsteps behind her taking advantage to quicken their pace and were getting increasingly closer to her. She did not notice them in fact until the right hand of the man behind her grabbed her waist bringing her forcefully closer to him. His other clamped firmly over her mouth preventing her would be piercing screams.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Hey again! What did you think of this chapter? Hopefully something good so why not send me a review to say so. I tried to make this chapter longer than the other two and I aimed for 2000 words! Didn't quite happen as you probably noticed but there's always the next chapter…at the moment they seem to be getting shorter rather than longer which isn't good… I wonder how long I'll make this story actually. Any ideas and suggestions are welcome if you want to come up with any, email me or write it in a review or something. Ooh that's a point; remember to review please. I think I might have already said that, this A/N is really long; I'm going to stop now. 

**Luv,**

**Emsie xxx**


	4. Wrapped Up

**Thank you:-** ---xhikarix --- sakuraK155 --- foodcrazed --- R.Kay --- neoazngirl ---Frosted BlossomZ --- TIF-e-nii --- TheHeart14 ---

And thank you to all my alerts and favourites. I'd also like it if you reviewed as well…hint hint…

Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Clamp, not Emma.**

**Summary:**_ She is a dreamer, imagining impossible true love. She never thinks she'll get that special guy worth a million especially after her last relationship but she refuses to go out with the one guy who's determined to get her. SS ET _

**Worth A Million **

**Chapter 4: Wrapped Up**

_**Purchase not friends by gifts; when thou ceasest to give, such will cease to love.  
Thomas Fuller**_

_-- _

_She did not notice them in fact until the right hand of the man behind her grabbed her waist bringing her forcefully closer to him. His other clamped firmly over her mouth preventing her would be piercing screams._

--

Tomoyo could not sit still. Sakura was a half an hour later than she was supposed to be. If it were anyone else Tomoyo would have been fine with it. But being alone at night didn't work well with Sakura. When they were fourteen Sakura had got lost walking home after cheerleading practice by herself and another time when they went camping she ran into the woods because she thought a ghost was chasing her. Sakura generally did not like being by herself for more than ten minutes. Tomoyo began to pace the apartment and was frequently checking her watch. _'Maybe I should ring her'_ she thought. _'She'd feel better if she had someone to talk to…what if she' still in a mood with me'_. She sighed and flopped down on the couch and switched on the television to take her mind off of it. _'Li's probably persuaded her to go out with him or something, it'll be fine'_. This thought satisfied Tomoyo enough for her to forget about it slightly and settle for a showing of _The Little Mermaid. _

--

_-Shit._

_-I am so going to die._

_-Why me of all people, I could be home watching The Little Mermaid with Tomoyo but no, I have to go and get myself raped!_

She kicked her legs and struggled in attempt to escape his grasp. His hold on her was strong and he laughed down at her. Sakura stopped moving in shock. She knew that laugh all too well.

He pressed his mouth to her ear and whispered harshly, "It's me."

He loosened his grip and spun her around in his arms. Her emerald eyes filled with tears in realisation when falling upon her attackers golden ones. Her eyes widened as she scanned his face from his charcoal bangs to the slight curve of his unnatural smile. He shoved her back against a nearby wall and forced himself upon her.

She began to shake uncontrollably so that she couldn't even choke out a clear scream to bring awareness to the nonexistent passer by and wished for someone to save her, anyone. She didn't care who it was, just for them to come now.

--

Syaoran scuffed his shoes on the ground as he walked sedately on one of his newly frequent trips to Penguin Park. He couldn't help but think that he'd messed things up. She was pretty annoyed with him earlier. He didn't know why but a distinct feeling of guilt was hanging over him like he actually cared what she thought of him. He sighed, shoved his hands in his pocket and quickened his pace.

He hesitated walking on for a moment; suddenly something didn't feel quite right, like something very wrong had just occurred or was about to.

His senses went on full alert and somehow he knew it was Sakura who was in danger. From the display on the other side of the street he could make out a figure gripping on to a smaller one that seemed to be shaking. A strong desire to hurt this man surged in him as he sprinted over to them.

Before saying anything he jumped on the man and pulled him off her and shoved him to the floor. Sakura stood back from the scene, her eyes filling with more tears as she tried her hardest not to look at the occurrence in front of her. Syaoran was by far stronger and more of an advanced fighter. His opponent was heavily drunk anyway; strong enough tot hold down a girl like Sakura but fairly weak against a man of Syaoran's experience. Syaoran gave the man one final punch aimed at the face, stood up and kicked his side causing him to curl up in pain.

Sakura blinked. Never in her life had she expected anything like this to happen to her. All those times Tomoyo had laughed at her immaturity about the dark had to mean something.

"Sakura," Syaoran moved closer to her, "Let's go." He reached out and took her trembling hand is his and gently pulled her forwards. She followed him obediently chewing the thumbnail of her other hand in nervousness. Syaoran was obviously unsure of where they were going so Sakura had to tug on his sleeve and gesture to go in the right direction a few times. He was mainly holding his breath and trying to find the right time to take the first steps of conversation. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask but knew she would be incapable of answering at present. She was struggling to hold back a stream of tears and he could tell.

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking up at his face which was still looking rather angry making his features much more harsh than usual. It softened however when he looked down at her, shocked by her words.

"For what?" He couldn't think of any reason for her need to apologise to him.

"For being mean earlier," she said her voice still weak, "and for getting you involved."

"You weren't mean." He paused, "it's a good thing I was here to save you, it's over." He said giving her fragile hand a helpful squeeze. "Now you owe me."

She returned his grin with her own mild one but her face quickly returned to a sorrowful expression, "he'll be back you know."

"How do you know?" he paused once more, "what happened?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, it's…complicated."

"Life is," he sighed, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if you change your mind I'll be ready to listen."

They turned another corner and were nearing Sakura's apartment. "Thank you, Li"

She was trembling and he wished they were comfortable enough with each other for him to reach out to her and wrap her up in his strong arms, her body shaking with sobs she would rest on him her protector, her guardian angel if you like. He would calm her down and soothe her soul so that she would appreciate him and only him for just one moment.

He smiled sadly to himself as she left him and walked up the steps to her door and turned the key in the lock before entering her residence. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and yawned. He stood there for a while, hands behind his head looking up at nothing in particular. He frowned before turning around suddenly and walked home with a strong sense of frustration about him and one, slightly random yet clear thought set in his mind.

--

As soon as Sakura had entered her home and shut the door she felt the full force of this experience hit her once more. She slid down to the floor back against the front door and felt her body shake in uncontrollable sobs. Her breath was caught in her throat and her head was pounding. She shoved off her shoes and dropped her head to her knees. It was only a few more seconds before Tomoyo joined her by the door and embraced her in a comforting hug.

"What happened Sakura?" she asked in a very worried tone.

Sakura shook her head as a fresh flood of tears fell down her face. She bit her lip, "H-Hiro…he happened"

Tomoyo gasped, "no," she shook her head in disbelief, "not him again"

Sakura nodded. Tomoyo hugged her tighter and cursed under her breath. _What a bastard._

--

The rest of that night Tomoyo and Sakura sat by the door for hours. Not another word passed either of their lips whilst they were there. They sat in silence apart from the continuous flow of tears from Sakura's emerald eyes. There was the slight shift of weight but no real motion to leave their position.

Eventually they did get up, Tomoyo prepared a warm cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen whilst Sakura had a long hot shower.

On Sakura's return from the bathroom the story was told of Syaoran's heroic action and how he actually wasn't that bad and maybe Tomoyo should have a slightly more affectionate attitude towards him from now on but Tomoyo strongly refused. Then the topic of conversation wandered to Hiro's part in the tale and a long discussion was made on his account.

Tomoyo vowed never to let Sakura leave the house alone again which received a smile from her friend. She claimed that it was impossible. Tomoyo stayed fixed in her opinions and promised to walk Sakura to work the following morning.

They did somehow manage to find their way to their bedrooms and fall into a dreamless sleep, well Tomoyo did anyway. Sakura just lay on top of her sheets, eyes open and mind full of terrifying scenarios. All of which involved her ex-boyfriend and Syaoran not appearing in time to save her.

--

The morning finally came after a night that seemed to drag on for a lifetime. Syaoran rolled himself out of bed and fumbled his way to his bathroom. He stepped out again half an hour later and selected his outfit from his personal walk in wardrobe. He walked down the stairs and was greeted by the familiar face of his long-term family servant Wei.

"Breakfast is served on the dining table Master Li," said the old man with a smile.

"Thank you Wei," Syaoran returned the smile, "has it arrived yet?"

The man nodded, "not too long ago actually, if you were up a little earlier I'm sure you would have seen it already."

"Well it's all the same to me," he entered the dining room and sat down to eat his toast.

"May I ask, what is it for?"

"Oh, just a friend of mine," he sipped some orange juice, "a gift."

Wei nodded in understanding, "this young lady you seem to be captivated by"

Syaoran smirked, "you could say that, it's a mere try for her affection." He paused, "besides, she needs cheering up."

--

Wei informed Syaoran that his gift was waiting outside and ready for giving, in a sense it was wrapped up, there was a big pink bow on top a few shades darker than the car itself. How else would you make a car look like a present? Maybe a few strips of wrapping paper here and there but that was unnecessary. He tossed the keys in his hands and got inside. The interior was also a fitting shade of pink with differences where appropriate; it definitely looked girly which was right for Sakura's personality.

He drove it to outside Sakura's apartment and parked in front of it. He got out, shut the car door and hooked the keys onto a personalised key ring with the name 'Sakura' written on a cherry blossom shape. He smirked and posted the keys in the letterbox ready for Sakura to find.

* * *

**A/N: **Hiya. I've finally finished Year 9 at school and it's the summer holidays! YAY, there'll be plenty of time for writing FanFiction, water fights and a week in Spain. It's gonna be awesome…anyway what did you think of this chapter? I didn't now which way I was going to write it but it turned out like this…so what about you? Did you like it or wish you'd never read it? **Review** please. 

(By the way, it was over 2000 words for once! (not including all this stuff at the bottom) I'm quite pleased with myself lol so that's even more reason to write a review!)

**Lots of Luv,**

**Emsie xxx**


	5. Almost

**Thank you:-** R.Kay --- Misaki Taka --- AngelEmCuti --- lidoOl ashun sweetie --- tinkerbellie --- xxdarkxxangelxx--- Deprived of Chocolate --- Frosted Blossomz --- KawaiiUsako --- xXxWingsofDreamsxXx --- TheHeart14 ---

And thank you to all my alerts and favourites.

I'm sorry it took me longer than usual but here's Chapter 5:

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS**

**Summary:**_ She is a dreamer, imagining impossible true love. She never thinks she'll get that special guy worth a million especially after her last relationship but she refuses to go out with the one guy who's determined to get her. SS ET _

**Worth A Million **

**Chapter 5: Almost  
**

_-- _

_He drove it to outside Sakura's apartment and parked in front of it. He got out, shut the car door and hooked the keys onto a personalised key ring with the name 'Sakura' written on a cherry blossom shape. He smirked and posted the keys in the letterbox ready for Sakura to find._

---

Sakura awoke in a slow and unwilling state. She had a pulsing headache and felt too hot for comfort. She rubbed her face and scratched her left arm before she stood up rather unsteadily. She felt like she had only just fallen asleep before she had woken up again. She exited her room and found Tomoyo sitting opposite the door curled up in a blanket. She had a torch held loosely in her hand and a purple blanket wrapped around her. Sakura tilted her head to the side and blinked a few times.

"Tomoyo," she tapped her on the shoulder, "what are you doing here?"

Tomoyo flinched and bolted upright, "Wha-what."

"Why are you sitting outside my room?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo had to think hard for a moment and pulled herself up onto her feet, "I woke up at two this morning, I think, and couldn't sleep so I thought I'd guard your room for you."

Sakura smiled, "Tomoyo, you are strange sometimes," she walked to the kitchen and her friend followed, "but thank you anyway."

"I'm walking you to work today," Tomoyo reminded, "You better not be late because if you're late, I'll be late."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Would I of all people be late?"

Tomoyo did not answer and the two proceeded to make breakfast. They ate and went their separate ways to get ready. When it was eventually time for them to be setting off Sakura was in the middle of her recurring routine when Tomoyo joined the search for the missing watch and found it in minutes. She gave Sakura a look as if to say 'anything else?' and Sakura shook her head.

"Good," Tomoyo said and grabbed two umbrellas and offered one to Sakura, "It's raining."

She accepted it and they set off out their apartment. When they got to the front door Tomoyo let out a yelp and had to grab onto Sakura to prevent herself from falling.

"What?" Sakura asked quickly, "What's happened?"

Tomoyo lifted up her heel and inspected the floor. She found a pair of keys and picked them up. After looking at them she shoved them under her friend's nose. Sakura took them and raised her eyebrows upon seeing her name printed on the flower.

"No way," she said as she turned the keys over and over in her hands. She opened the front door so suddenly Tomoyo jumped. They both peered outside and looked in amazement at the pink car that had miraculously appeared over night.

"You don't think?" Tomoyo asked hesitantly.

Sakura had stepped outside and already clicked the button that was meant to unlock the vehicle and was not as surprised as she should have been when the car reacted. She turned back to Tomoyo who stared at her then quickly ran out with her umbrella and opened it above their heads.

"Li," they said in unison.

Tomoyo looked, even if she didn't want to, a cross between absolutely delighted and slightly jealous. Sakura on the other hand did not know how she was supposed to feel. If it was from Li, which it most likely was, why had he even given it her? She knew she said she wanted one but why would that make him go out and buy her one? So far she got the impression that he was obviously rich with all these expensive gifts he was giving her randomly and that he could be quite arrogant in assuming this would make her fall for him. It wasn't working. Right?

Tomoyo's expression had changed as she seemed to be debating with herself over whether or not to give into temptation and ask Sakura if they could drive it work but she knew Sakura would not be thinking at all about making any sort of venture in the beautiful gift.

Sakura gave up fiddling with the keys and shoved them in her bag. Tomoyo was not entirely surprised, Sakura had not been willing to accept the free ten thousand pounds but it was still in their bank account and Tomoyo was itching to spend it. There was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't end up doing something with it.

Sakura, having opened her own umbrella, linked arms with Tomoyo and they headed off to the café.

With Tomoyo's helpful guidance there were fewer mishaps in the journey and they managed to succeed in arriving at the café with only one stumble and a dropping of the pink umbrella. The two hugged before Tomoyo left her friend and went off in her own direction.

Sakura was unsure of whether to hope for Syaoran to be there or not. She expected him to be there like always but when she entered her workplace once again she discovered that he was not sitting on his usual seat at the counter. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed; she had become accustomed to seeing him most days for a month. Especially after what happened the night before he was set a little higher in her eyes. She resumed her usual routine; Kaya was a little more aggressive than normal in her conservation with Sakura over her lateness and made herself clear for Sakura to be on time the next day.

It was not for another hour until Syaoran came through the door. He ran his hands a few times through his hair, as it was drenched from the rain. Sakura guessed he wasn't the sort of guy to carry an umbrella with him. His eyes lit up when seeing Sakura and he smiled at her before making his way over to his personally reserved seat.

She bit her lip while fetching his predicted order. She was planning what to say, she wasn't sure how to start something along the lines of: What the hell?

She came to a conclusion reasonably fast. "You know," she started as she set down his cake, "I don't even know how to drive."

He pulled the small plate towards him, "Then why do you even need a car?"

"Well, I never got round to having lessons," she paused, "Tomoyo did but I couldn't afford them, she offered but I didn't want to spend her money for her, I don't even like her making clothes for me."

Syaoran let the part about Tomoyo's making of clothes pass over him. "So you wanted a car so that Daidouji could drive you around?"

"Basically, yes" she replied.

He shook his head. "You'll have to get lessons then."

"I don't have enough money," she said, "How much do you think this job pays?"

"Get a new one."

"I've tried, it's not that easy." She left momentarily to clean up a table that had just been left.

"Or maybe you're just to picky," he said as she was leaving.

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. He was surprised at the action but, once again, found one of these simple movements incredibly cute. He would never admit this to her of course.

"Did you like it anyway?"

She nodded, "I suppose it was sweet in a way."

"So you think it was sweet then you must think that I'm sweet which will lead you into liking me as more than a friend so you'll let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night," Sakura stared at him with a perplexed look on her face. "Say maybe?"

She stared at him for a few seconds longer before smiling and shaking her head. "You're strange sometimes, Li"

"Is that an 'I'll think about'?" Syaoran suggested.

She tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment, _'he did save me yesterday, I guess I owe him…one date wouldn't hurt, if you'd even call it a date…'_.

He let himself stare at her in awe of the cuteness factor she was radiating right then and discarded the fact he might get a 'no' at least she was thinking about it. Right? Then he began to get a little more worried, she could say no.

"Or…I'll give you driving lessons," he added, he felt it was a safer option so either way they would be forced to spend time together.

"You'd give me driving lessons?" Sakura asked, slowly taking it all in.

"Yep."

"You yourself, you wouldn't be paying in anyway and it would be out of your free will?"

"Completely." He nodded defiantly to get his point across.

Sakura bit her lip once more and said, "Okay."

"Okay?" He repeated, "You're serious?"

"Don't act so desperate, Li" she laughed and left him to clean up another abandoned area.

Syaoran sat there feeling rather smug, not quite the date he wanted but he would get to have good quality time with Sakura and maybe even win her over. He gulped down the last of his drink and prepared himself to leave, it was nearing the end of Sakura's shift. He grabbed a napkin that was close to him and grabbed a pen that happened to be lying around. He scribbled down his number and name hoping that it would be legible.

He caught Sakura's eye and waved the napkin at her before placing it next to the cake selection. He zipped up his jacket and stepped outside just as Tomoyo Daidouji was entering. He nodded at her and she glared at him in response, he didn't expect much else from her.

"Ready yet, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked soon after entering.

"Not quite yet." Sakura replied as the last person had followed Syaoran's cue on leaving.

She tidied up a few more things; made sure to pocket the napkin left by Syaoran and properly greeted her friend before they locked up.

The two journeyed home with an in-depth conversation about Tomoyo's meeting that day. Apparently her boss was in love with her designs and absolutely hated the designer who had slated Tomoyo earlier in the week.

"What's up?" Tomoyo questioned, "You've been acting strangely quiet tonight. Is this about last night?"

"No, no…Li asked me out."

Tomoyo stopped walking and stared at her. "Tom?"

She shook herself off, "Well?" she urged on. "What did you say?"

"I said no."

"So what's the problem?"

"He's giving me driving lessons instead," she paused, "It was either that or he'd pay for them and I didn't want that."

The pair had started walking again. "Is this a good thing then?"

"I don't know, Tomoyo, what do you think?"

Her friend contemplated the idea for a moment, "Do you like him?"

"Like him?"

"As in, do you want to go out with him?" Tomoyo continued.

"Sakura blushed and turned her face away, "Um…how could you think that? I, I…"

"You haven't said no," Tomoyo pointed out, "I think that says something, it's up to you though Sakura." She linked her arm with hers and sped their walking pace up, dragging a flustered Sakura along with her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, I'm sorry again that it's quite late but it's my summer and I have a short attention span or whatever it's called. It took me a while but what did you think? Drop a **Review** and say so. I'm going to Spain on Friday (finally) and so the update might be a little bit slow again (I did get 2000 words again) but I'll try my best to be inspired when I'm there! 

**Luv, **

**Emsie xxx**


End file.
